


Broken Pieces (Of A Band)

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For dr_funbags.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces (Of A Band)

**Author's Note:**

> For dr_funbags.

Billy heard the door slam, and glanced up to catch the look on Charlie's face.

Charlie turned away, then threw himself onto the sofa. "He didn't even pause," he said, "didn't even _consider_. Just said no."

Billy reached over to run his fingers through Charlie's hair. He sighed. "There's always Liam."

Charlie snorted, but moved closer, practically crawling into Billy's lap. "Yeah, and he'll be so thrilled at the prospect." His voice was bitter. Billy kissed the taste of it away.

"You'll get the band back. And I'll be waiting for you in LA."

Charlie leaned in. "Yeah," he breathed.


End file.
